Fluids, such as natural gas are widely transmitted along, long distribution pipelines. To overcome pressure drops in the pipelines booster stations are required, often in remote locations.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide an improved distribution pipeline power plant that may power booster stations reliably, even in remote locations.